


Chronological order

by ClaireOMack82



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Past Love, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireOMack82/pseuds/ClaireOMack82
Summary: When a device is found that could change the very fabric of existence, the Avengers must decide whether to destroy it or study it. But when Steve and Natasha are unwittingly subjected to its effects, they have no idea if they will ever be able to return to their rightful place in history, or if they will irreversibly change the course of their own existence .





	1. Chapter 1

Ok so new story, this one has required a certain amount of preparation, I do hope you enjoy it as much as my others.

 

Chronological order

It had been a pretty slow week, in fact a pretty slow month truth be told. The only one who seemed to have anything to do was Thor, who had gone to visit Jane a week ago, and as yet had not returned.

Life seemed to be returning to normal, or at least what passed for normal, too a bunch of super hero's. However that in its self had caused a load of nervous energy to build up within the walls of Stark tower. Clint had been the first to go, stating his lack of use, and need to get back to his family, the expert marksman made his leave. Much to the annoyance of Natasha, who now felt like a sore thumb amongst people she either didn't like, or people she didn't really know.

Bruce was next to go, he and Tony had a major falling out over some kind of experiment, or something and he was out of the door faster than shit off a shovel. He did not say if he would be back. Again this made Natasha feel even more out on a limb, there had been something developing between herself and Banner, and although in its infant stages, she had still felt a connection to him. Especially after Clint had left.

Pepper hadn't been around much, and with Hill now working for Stark she was often out on various assignments. With no other women to talk to, and left alone now with Tony, Natasha was having a serious case of the itchy feet.

Natasha sat looking out over the New York skyline, the book she had been reading sat idly in her lap, as she thought about all that had happened in the past year. She had joined the Avengers, nearly destroyed Manhattan, almost died, but what's new there. Her boss died, then was ok again. She had brought down SHIELD, and along with it HYDRA, and to top it all off, she had exposed herself to the world.

All her dirty little secrets out there on the World wide Web for anyone to find. She had tried running at first, but she was too exposed now. Too recognisable, even after she died her hair, and put on a good ten pounds. She had been followed, shot at, almost captured in Buenos Aries, and finally had come home to find some comfort in her fellow Avengers.

A month had gone past, everything had been fine, there had been a couple of missions to take out a few rogue HYDRA cells. All of them had a job too do, especially with the Cap and Falcon out of town looking for the elusive Winter solider. Then the work dried up, and one by one they had left, until Natasha was left sitting alone looking out of the floor to ceiling windows, and staring at an ever darkening skyline. She sighed long and hard, her cheeks puffing out as she blew the air upwards, as her head fell back against the back of the chair. She wondered what Steve was up to, if they had found anything, or if she could help.

Slamming her book closed Natasha stood up, her muscles like coiled springs as she scanned the room for her phone. She said she wouldn't call unless it was important, but right now Natasha felt like this was the most important thing in the world. Steve was her last ally, or at least he was someone she felt comfortable talking too. Finally spotting her phone on the central coffee table she walked forward and swiped it off the glass.  
Opening the phone and flicking through her contacts, she felt a thin smile cross her face as the name Fossil appeared. It wasn't like she needed to use aliases on this phone. Tony had given them one each. It was locked, and would only open to the owners finger prints. Was encoded for protection when making calls, and to top it all, if someone else got hold of the phone, it would self destruct, melting itself into nothing more than a puddle.

Still Natasha had been using code names on her phones ever since they had been invented, she wasn't about to stop now, even if this particular name was a little obvious. Her finger paused over the call button, her hand shook a little, knowing that she had promised not to ring unless it was a real emergency. She would probably scare him to death, and he could be doing something really important. On the other hand she could text him, she could say everything was fine, and that he could ring her when he was free.

Natasha shook her head closing the phone and dropping it on the couch. Plopping down next to it she folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently on the floor.

“Hey red what's up?” Tony said striding in like he owned the place. Which Natasha knew he did, but he didn't have to be so obvious about it.

“I'm God damn bored that's what's up, and stop calling me red. If you haven't noticed I died it blonde over two month's ago now.” Natasha snapped at him angrily. The words seemed to have no effect on the genius, billionaire, playboy as he snapped open a can of cola and drank it down in a single go.

“Yeah I noticed, doesn't suit you, I'll have JARIS look into getting it changed back. Oh and if you're bored I have got this brilliant experiment going on in the lab. I have been playing with making memory engram’s real.”

The rest of Tony's speech was ignored by Natasha who was looking at her phone again, and rethinking her idea to call Steve. As Tony droned on and the light outside faded, Natasha stood up suddenly and declared that she was heading down to the gym.

“Good I was thinking you could do with a little toning up. Not that I have any objection too those extra curves.” Tony called out behind her, which only earned him a rise of Natasha's middle finger, as the door closed behind her. Tony was left standing alone in his penthouse suit and couldn't believe how quite it was.

“I think it might be time for another party, what do you say JARVIS?”

“Whatever you want sir, shall I call Miss Potts.” The computer replied, a slight sigh to his voice that could almost be mistaken for human.

“Go ahead and call everyone my man, someone's got to cheer this place up.”

 

Natasha had worked herself into a sweaty heap that night, and for the next three nights after that, she had at least slept well, and for the first time felt like she had something to get up for. Even if it was just to punch the crap out of everything in Tony's well equipped Gym.

After finishing up on day four of, get yourself together and do something, Natasha rode the lift up to her apartment and virtually crawled into the shower. Not two minutes after she had stepped under the spray, but the door chime went, and she almost threw her sponge at whomever was disturbing her.  
“Its Mr Rogers, do you want me to tell him you are busy?” JARVIS said after Natasha made no move to answer the door. At the sound of his name Natasha virtually fell on her ass trying to pull on a towel and climb out of the shower at the same time.

“Let him in and tell him I will be a moment.” Natasha said after regaining her balance and rinsing the limited amount of soap off she had already applied. Hearing the door open, and JARVIS'S dulcet tones sweeping across her living room, Natasha bid no mind to her current state of dress, as she climbed out of the shower, more carefully this time, and wrapped a towel around her chest and stepped out to greet her friend.

Steve's wide eyed expression at her appearance seemed to go unnoticed as the assassin wrapped her arms about his waste, and placed her wet hair on his chest. Squeezing him so tightly, that even Steve was having trouble breathing.

“Can't breath.” he choked out, as Natasha pulled back quickly and regained her composure. A soft smile appearing on her face, as droplets of water ran from her hair, and down her bare shoulders. Finally getting absorbed by the soft flannel towel.

“Miss me?” he asked already knowing the answer, but wanting to see her reaction.

“You have no idea, living with Tony is horrible, well it's ok as far as location, and having ones every need met, but I don't know if you have noticed, he is kind of annoying.” Natasha said her voice lowered like the man was listening outside the door.

“I have actually, probably why I still hold the lease on my apartment.” Steve replied in equally lowered tones, as Natasha indicated to the bed, and for Steve to sit. He did watching as she stood in front of him, her hand running through her now longer, and blonde hair. Steve looked at her, realising just how much he had missed this. Sam had been great, he was easy to talk to and followed orders well, but he had not been through, or seen the things they had. Natasha was like an onion, you peeled back the layers piece by piece, and Steve somewhat enjoyed the challenge.

“So what brings you back?” Natasha said knowing that Steve could not have found Bucky, or he would have mentioned it as soon as he had walked in.

“Tony rang, said there was a party, and we had hit a dead end. We're not even going in circle's Nat, its more like an endless straight line, we take two steps forwards, and then two steps right back again.” Steve said placing his hands in his lap, and looking down at them. Natasha felt the need to go over and pat him on the shoulder, or maybe give his arm a squeezed. Show some kind of physical support. She was feeling a little over exposed however after her outburst with the hug. Now she stood stock still and folded her arms, in an effort to keep them from reaching for him.

“Maybe later I can have a look over what you have found, I am quite good at finding people. It was my job once.” She said with a full out grin as Steve looked up at her. It was obvious by the return smile on his face that he appreciated the offer.

“So maybe I should finish my shower, and get changed for this party.” Natasha said quickly, wanting too change off this somewhat mood lowering conversation. Steve seemed all to happy to do the same as he stood up.

“Good idea, because if you had come in just that towel I might have to have spent the evening carrying my shield around.” Steve said with a small wink before he stepped through the door. Natasha saw the slight blush on his face, and almost ran after him for an explanation. She shrugged her shoulders, and turned to get back in the shower, knowing she had all night to prize an answer from him.

By the time Natasha arrived at the party it was already in full swing, there were a lot of faces that she didn't recognise, but Pepper was back, along with Hill, both of whom smiled at her as she made her entrance. Tony was waving at her, but she simply waved back and made a B-Line for the two people she most wanted to talk to.

Steve and Sam were propping up the bar, deep in conversation which ended quickly when Natasha approached them. Sam gave her a friendly quick hug, and Steve simply nodded at her. Handing her a glass of white wine before she could even ask.

“Think you know me now Rogers?” she said taking a small sip, and begrudgingly approving of the smooth tangy beverage.

“Well enough.” he said, and for a second Natasha wondered where this enigmatic, confident version of Captain America had come from. For a brief second she wondered if he was some kind of imposter. Maybe HYDRA, or worse Loki was impersonating him. Then she caught his eyes, and she knew it was him. There was something so open about his face that Natasha knew couldn't be replicated.

“So how you been, and what's with the hair?” Sam asked as finally Natasha relaxed and perched on a nearby chair.

“Fine, and what is it with the hair, I'm changing it back ok.” Natasha grumbled as she took another sip of her whine and settled into the conversation.

It was late but the party was showing no signs of slowing down, Natasha, Sam and Steve had regaled each other with many stories, most of which had been kept light hearted, although Steve suspected Natasha was playing down her near death misses. It was then that a familiar figure stepped into the room. His blonde hair, along with his cape waving out behind him, as he strode across the floor and the noise died to a silent hush.

“Thor buddy, this was a dress down kind of gig, you didn't need to wear the cape.” Tony said moving forward to greet his friend, as the Asgardian waved his hammer slightly.

“I have not come here to join in your revelry, although I wish I were. You see I bring important news, that I must share with my fellow Avengers.” He said, placing the hammer down on the coffee table and turning to see Natasha and Steve standing side by side at the bar.

“Ok everyone out, party's over, you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here.” Tony said beginning the process of ushering everyone out the door, until only the Avengers, Pepper and Hill remained. Sam had stood up to leave, but Steve and Natasha had stopped him.

“You may be able to help.” Steve had said, as Thor sat on an armchair, his face looking tired and concerned as they gathered around him.

“So what's up Thor?” Tony asked getting straight down to business as the demi God sat there and composed himself.

“I am afraid I am the bearer of both good and bad news. As you know I have been spending some time with my lady, Jane. Who has been on an archaeological dig in New Mexico. She was sent there after strange readings were detected coming from well below the surface. Yesterday they found what had been emitting those signals which at the time had been considered nothing more important than background radiation.” Thor paused and looked around, no one said anything, assuming that there was more to the story.

“To understand what she found you will need to know about a race we call the Ancients.” Thor continued as Steve lent forward, knowing somehow that he wasn't going to like this.

“Over the centuries, we have found many clues too a race of beings that existed before any others. It is likely that they alone populated the galaxy, or at least had a large hand in the evolution on all our planets. We have found several relics, that indicate they were a species with great knowledge and power. Even writings, and devices on various planets. Still no one knows how these beings ended up. It is believed that some plague, or mass extinction event happened, wiping them all out before our society's could even begin. Now we may have found a clue right here on earth.” Thor said as Steve lent forward and placed his hands on his knees.

“What is it, and why were you worried enough to come back?” He asked feeling even more unease creep into his body, as he sat and glanced around him. Still everyone remained silent.

“From what Jane and I can figure out, the devise we have located was in a now underground chamber. It was probably once on the surface, but has long since been swallowed by the earth. Yet it has remained intact. The device seems to be able to control time, we are not sure how successfully however.” Thor answered as Natasha too lent forward.

“Yeah because if it was they would have been able to go back and save themselves.” She said now understanding the urgency.

“Indeed, but if the device is even remotely capable of reversing time we cannot allow it to fall into enemy hands. For they could use it to change the very nature of our existence. Or even wipe us from history all together. ” Thor intoned as Tony let out a small tut as he went to the bar and placed his beer on it.

“Who knows about this?” he asked turning to Thor as he rose from his place on the couch.

“Only myself Jane and Erik Selvig, trusted friends, we have nothing to fear from their knowledge of the device.” Thor answered as Tony moved forward.

“The same Dr Selvig who was Loki's puppet and opened a portal that an army of space aliens came through.” Tony said his anger rising as Natasha stood up.

“Clint was one of those puppets too, and you don't have any problem telling him all your nasty little secrets.” Natasha hissed as Tony turned to her and raised his hands.

“Ok fair point. So I guess the next step is too get to this time device and either study it, or destroy it. Depending on how secret we can keep it.” Tony continued as Thor retrieved his hammer.

“Studying this device would be highly dangerous, I suggest we proceed with caution.” Thor replied as everyone now seemed to be standing in an unspoken gesture to get going.

“I say we have to destroy it, we can not risk this falling into enemy hands, even if I doesn't work.” Steve said now, moving towards the door, with every intention of going to collect his shield and getting on the first jet available.

“You worry too much Cap, what could possibly happen with all of us protecting it, surely if we can unlock the mysteries of time travel, you out of all of us would benefit the most from it.” Tony said as Steve paused. Thinking about the ability to go back to his own time. To see Peggy again, to save Bucky, to maybe shape a better future. Then he saw Natasha out of the corner of his eye. Her face was impassive as always, but he could see the tense set of her jaw, and the slight clenching of her fist.

“I think that ship has sailed Tony, I am right where I am supposed to be.” With that they all walked out of the penthouse and caught the elevator to their respective floors. Thor said he would wait for them in the lobby, but they all knew time was of the essence here.

 

There was no way to know if anyone had seen or heard anything that had been going on at the dig site. And Steve had been unable too shake the foreboding feeling that had been building inside his gut since Thor had first walked in. Now all sat on the quinjet there was a silence that had descended amongst them. Steve was sure that Tony had his own agenda, and his conversation with Bruce before they left was anything but hostile. Their previous argument forgotten in favour of this new discovery. 

It was Thor however that gave Steve the most concern. Even when Loki had brought forth his army, the man had remained confident. Now he sat hands clasped, and eyes down turned, until maybe feeling Steve looking at him, he raised his head and met Steve's azure blue eyes.

“You ok? You look, worried.” Steve said for lack of a better description, as Thor shifted restlessly in his seat. It was at that moment that Steve wished Natasha was here, not flying the plane. She would be able to coax something out of the Asgardian.

“I suppose it is because even I do not understand the technology of the Ancients, and yet it is here, on earth, once again threatening your existence. For I know that power attracts power no matter how hard you try to hide it.”

 

TBC.....

So do you want more? Thank you for reading XxX


	2. Chapter 2

So as requested chapter two. On with the story

 

They touched down only a few hundred yards from the dig site, after much debate that was. Finally deciding that their united departure from Stark Tower, would have already caused rumblings from within their enemy’s networks of spy's. It was unlikely that no one knew where they were going, and probably already knew where they were. Setting down miles from the dig site would not have changed that fact, and would in fact put them at a disadvantage if opposition should come. The ability to leave with the device quickly was an option they would keep in reserve, but it was not out of the question.

Natasha switched off the engines and gave her companions a quick smile before she stood and pushed the button to open the rear door. As it descended it revealed hot desert sand, surrounded by rocky hills, and small mountains. A lone figure stood at the base of the ramp, her hand clamped firmly to the scarf around her head. The wind doing its best too remove it, as it whipped around her down turned face. Natasha did not recognise her, for she had never met Jane Foster before, but Thor's reaction to her gave Natasha all the information she needed on the woman.

“Jane, are you ok, has anyone visited you in my absence?” Thor said descending the ramp quickly and placing his arm around the slender woman's shoulders.

“No one, but we have encountered a problem, we think Mr Stark could help us with. Come Erik is down in the chamber now.” Jane almost shouted against the wind, as the rest of the Avengers joined them on the sand, and quickly moved to retreat inside the small cave like entrance, carved out of the depression in the sand. There was no denying that it had probably taken many days, and probably more than two scientist to unearth this underground cavern.

Natasha was going to ask about the people that had been here to undertake such a task, but she was beaten to the question by Steve.

“So I take it you weren’t alone here originally.” He said half shouting, half trying to cover his mouth from sand from entering it.

“Oh no, there was an entire crew here, mainly locals, some scientists, but all of whom did not enter the chamber. We told them that there was dangerous levels of radiation inside, as soon as we saw the device.” Jane shouted back, her voice suddenly becoming very loud inside the cave, as they entered. Its walls sending out echo's as her words disappeared inside the deep tunnel.

“How did you know what you were dealing with was dangerous?” Tony said brushing off the sand from his shirt as they continued inside the cave. Jane was now holding up a powerful flashlight too illuminate their way, but the cave was still pretty dark, and almost alarmingly narrow.

“I didn't, but Thor did, he was with me when we made the discovery. I told him to go get you guys immediately.” Jane continued, as finally the cave tunnel opened out, and they all filed into a larger chamber. It stood almost ten feet high, about twenty feet in diameter, and in its centre, was a stone carved machine. Its surface glowed a low orange colour, whilst the side Natasha could see was covered in writing. It looked from this distance not unlike Egyptian hieroglyphics, but she guessed there was a great difference in the language, or they would have already translated the inscription, and found out how, and if the device worked.

A man was crouched behind the far end of the device, the only part of him that was visible was his legs. He seemed not to have noticed their arrival, so engrossed in his work, but as they approached him he sat up quickly and smiled.

“I see the cavalry has arrived.” Erik Selvig said, as he stood up, and dusted off his hands before offering it to Steve. Who took it graciously, before moving aside for Tony and Sam. Finally, Natasha stood at the back, she made no move to step forward to greet the ageing scientists, but offered him a small smile and a nod of her head. They had already met after all, and Natasha was sure the man remembered. 

“So what seems to be the problem?” Tony said stepping forward, and placing his hand on the device, much to the annoyance of Thor, who had already told them to be careful around the device, and try not to touch it too much.

“Well it seems that our little friends the Ancients, have managed to render this device out of phase with our time. We can see it, we can touch it, but we cannot, move it, or operate it.” Erik said wiping the sweat from his brow as he lent against the stone relic, and earned himself a warning glance from Thor.

“Out of phase a, by how much do you think, half a second, less?” Tony said walking around the device and seeing nothing obvious.

“Probably less, but any more than that and we would not be able to interact with it at all.” Erik replied, as he pointed to a control panel that he had been working on. Tony bent down to his haunches, his eyes sliding over the alien technology. He could not make head nor tale of it at this point. There were several interconnected crystals, joined to make a kind of lattice. Glowing blue, and pulsing like it was working like some kind of heart.

Placing his fingers either side of his nose, Tony squeezed hard, warding off the headache that threatened to explode behind hid eyes.

“Has it always done that?” He asked referring to the pulsing, as Erik shook his head.

“No it started when I touched the crystals, but it hasn't done anything else since.” the scientists replied as Thor stepped forward, almost pushing past Tony as he went. Tony opened his mouth to protest, but was quickly silence by the demi Gods tone.

“Then we should leave it alone. If the device is out of phase as you say, then I only know of one person who can get to it, and he is safely locked away on Asguard. If your touch activated it this much, we cannot risk studying it further in this manner.” Thor spoke his voice was deep, and commanding, but there was an edge to it that had Tony stepping forwards.

“How about we let JARVIS run some scans, we can even leave the room and he can report to me via the quinjet's com systems.” Tony suggested as they all stood around and waited for Thor's answer. It did seem like a long way to come, just to blow the thing up. Even if it could be the undoing of all mankind.

Thor had agreed, and everyone but Falcon had retreated to the Quinjet. He had been left on guard, just in case anyone was stupid enough to try anything. Most of them believed they had a day at most before the real shit hit the fan. Everyone but Steve that was.

Natasha had been watching him closely since they landed, before that even, and she could feel a wave of unease coming off him in droves. Something she did not feel in the others, most of them were excited, or plane worried. Except Hill that was, who, probably because of her job was always on edge. Working for Nick Fury did that too you, and Natasha had first hand experience at that.

No Steve's unease seemed more hidden below the surface, like he didn't want to feel bad about this situation, but just couldn't help it. Natasha felt for him, for she had been taught to hide all of her emotions to suppress the fear, to force down the rising panic within her. Steve had no fail-safe, he was a open book, his feelings right there on display, even if he was doing his best to hide them.

Natasha walked over to him, with nothing else to do other than wait for her turn on guard duty, or for JARVIS to come up with something. She was somewhat at a loose end.

“Hey Rogers, can I get you some ice?” She said handing him a packet of water and grinning at him. He looked up and offered her what was a very convincing smile. Convincing that was unless you knew him as well as Natasha did.

“What would you do if I said yes.” He replied in a half hearted attempt to join in with her humour.

“I knew you wouldn't, you're too much of a nice guy for that.” She replied sitting herself down next to him, and placing her hands in her lap.

“Think you know me a Nat?” He said offering her the water, which she declined, and he turned to face her slightly. Their eyes meeting as they sat there in companionable silence.

“Well enough to know that there is something going on with you.” She said not seeing any need for beating around the bush.

“I guess this entire thing just doesn't sit right with me. I have only just got used to phones that you can carry around in your pocket, and music that fits into a tiny machine that you can listen to any time you want. Now we have found something that can possibly send you back in time.” Steve said his head slumping, as Natasha felt the need to touch him again. She held back, waiting for him to look at her once more before replying.

“I know what you mean, and from Tony's excitement, I think if he can work out how to use it, he will want to.” Natasha said as Steve met her eyes, his head nodding as he agreed with her.

“He will have to get through Thor first, even in his suit I don't think he stands a chance.” Steve replied as they heard voices coming their way. Feeling the need to move away from Steve, Natasha only scooted along the bench an inch, as Tony and Maria walked in, quickly followed by Thor and Jane. Natasha covered her move up by turning her body to see who was coming, but when she looked back over her shoulder at Steve, she knew he had spotted her attempt to put distance between them.

“Not interrupting anything are we?” Tony said plopping down on the bench opposite, his eyes looking gleefully at the pair, as Natasha folded her arms.

“No only that we were wondering if you were going to attempt to use the device, and how quickly Thor would squash you tiny head if you even tried it.” Natasha replied with sarcasm in her voice, but there was also a certain amount of truth too what she was saying.

“What me never, well maybe, if we could do it safely, I mean look what we could avoid. We could stop HYDRA from even starting, prevent Loki from attacking New York, stop hundreds of terrorists attacks, and save thousands of lives.” Tony replied his hands waving in the air like he was painting some kind of grand picture.

“No you can't” Thor said his head shaking as Tony turned to him bemused.

“Why, if we know what is coming, we can plan, take out the people we need to, and no one would be any the wiser.” Tony continued as Steve sat and listened. It did all sound wonderful. He could stop the war that killed hundreds of Americans, stop HYDRA and prevent all the horrors it had brought with it, and in the process save his best friend.

“Because of the grandfather paradox.” Natasha chimed in, she could not sit by any longer and let Tony paint a perfect picture of a future he would create.

“What, like I am going to go back and kill my own grandfather, I am pretty sure I can avoid that one.” Tony said dismissing Natasha comment outright until the black widow stood up.

“Maybe, but time is not a straight unwavering line, it is a tapestry of many threads, pull on one and another unravels. Say you stop HYDRA from forming, and a man in that organisation was someone who knew your grandfather, took him out for drinks maybe. Took him to the pub where he met your grandmother. Then he was gone, taken by some freak accident, your grandfather moves on, with no threat rising in Germany he becomes a blacksmith, or a shoe salesman, taking him from town to town, until one day he is killed in a train accident, never having met your mother, so she never conceived your father, and thus no you. On second thoughts go for it.” Natasha said moving to exit the jet and take her turn at watch. She did not say another word as she left, but the stunned silence was enough to let her know some of what she had said had gotten through.

“Yeah what she said.” Steve spoke up as Natasha's retreating form vanished from site, and the silence drew on. It was creating somewhat of an awkward moment, and Steve needed to break it.

“I too am in agreement with Miss Romanoff, even we do not understand time, how it works to create this future, or even alternative futures. It is possible that the Ancients, made this device work, but no matter what they did to change the past, their future would always end up the same, or possibly worse.” Thor said as Erik came into the room. He look exhausted, his eyes ringed with fatigue as he sat down heavily next to Steve.

“Nothing yet, but I guess patients is a virtue.” He said as he pulled his glasses off and gave them a quick cursory wipe before placing them back over his ears.

“I'm starting to wonder why we are even bothering too look, if we have no intention of using it.” Tony said his voice bordering on sulky as he folded his arms over his chest.

“Because even if we can learn only a tiny bit about this race, and its technology, then we maybe we will be able to use it for other things, like a source of unlimited power. I mean this thing has been buried for millions of years, and it still turned on when I touched it. A power source like that would put your arc reactor to shame.” Erik said, speaking with the excitement only a scientist gets right before he finds answers to a question he didn't even dare to ask.

“Fine well I'm going to find out how Banner is doing, he said he would be here tomorrow with some equipment, and extra muscle if we needed it.” Stark said sulking off as Steve looked from Hill to Thor, and back again. Both of whom only offered him a shrug before getting up, and going their separate ways. Jane and Erik following along behind, as it appeared they had nothing to do right now either. Leaving Steve alone in the aft compartment of the Quinjet once more.

It only took Steve a few moments to get bored of sitting alone before he too ventured forward. He was greeted by Sam who was looking a little worse for wear having been out in the now gaining winds.

“Why didn't you just stay inside?” Steve asked as the areal ace shook sand from his hair, and removed his flying goggles.

“That machine was giving me the creeps man, it's flashing and humming, yeah the humming was the worst.” Sam said, shuddering like someone had just walked over his grave.

“It couldn't have been that bad, I mean Dr Selvig has been down there alone with it for hours.” Steve said now feeling a slight worry in the pit of his stomach again.

“Nah man, I'm telling you, this thing knows we are here, don't know how, and don't ask me too explain it, I'm just getting this vibe from that place that I don't like.” Sam said watching as Steve's face changed from amusement to concern.

“Maybe I should go and check on Natasha just in case.” Steve replied as he quickly patted Sam on the shoulder and turned to leave.

“You do that man, but don't pretend it's just because you're worried about her.” Sam called after him, but his words were lost in the high wind.

Steve made his way down the narrow passage way with a small flashlight he borrowed from Erik. It was nowhere near as powerful as the one they had used to enter when they had first got there. Natasha had that one, and now Steve was having to be careful not to bang his head on various rocks that jutted out from the cave wall. Finally seeing Natasha's light up ahead, he risked walking a little quicker.

Her back was turned to him her backside resting against the far side of the device, the flashlight placed on it's surface and illuminating the left hand side of the chamber. Steve could not see her face from here, but the set of her shoulders, and the downwards angel of her head, told him that she wasn't in the best of moods. Not wanting to startle her, he walked up at a normal pace. Sure that she would hear his approach. Even with this knowledge her voice echoing in the silence startled him.

“You should really take some lessons in stealth Cap.” She said not turning to him, but angling her face so that he could now see it in profile. The light from the flashlight highlighting the contours in her face. Steve for a second couldn't stop staring at the outline in her lips, and even though he knew it was wrong, that she was his friend, and colleague he couldn't stop himself from wondering what they tasted like.

“I wasn't trying to be quite, I didn't want to startle you.” He replied finally walking up beside her and getting a good look at her face. She looked as ever impassive, like she had been staring at the cavern wall thinking about nothing. Steve knew better, the slight twitch of her lips gave her away. Not a smile, or a grimace, but a flash of something far darker. Quickly pushed away and replaced by a smile.

“So what are you doing down here, get bored of the company?” Natasha asked, but Steve wasn't about to let her get off that lightly. He reached forward, placing a hand on her shoulder, her face snapping up to his on the contact, only for the world to start spinning.

A dizzy sensation swept over them both, a bight light blinding them for a few moments. Steve's grip on Natasha's shoulder became tighter, his fingers digging into her brown leather jacket as her hands reached out for something to grab hold of. Finally finding Steve's shirt she pulled herself away from the machine, and the light vanished, the world stopped moving, and they were left standing on desert sand. It was dark now, the jet was gone, and the rocks and cliffs around them seemed more foreboding.

“What happened?” Natasha said holding her head, as a headache appeared out of nowhere and made her eyes hurt.

“I'm not sure, but how did we get outside, and where is the quinjet?” Steve said looking around and seeing no cave at all. No dug out mountain of sand, no sign that anyone had been here at all.

“You don't think?” Steve said letting go of Natasha as she, having regained her equilibrium was beginning to feel awkward about the way they were holding on to one another.

“What that some how JARVIS got that damn device to work, and has now sent us somewhere in time. Oh and if we want to go back we will have to dig up the machine, and hope that either Tony or someone like Tony has invented something that can turn it back on again and send us back. Yeah I do think.” Natasha said now looking decidedly angry as Steve let his hands drop to his sides, and let out a long sigh.

“Well could be worse, at least there is no one around here, we can find out what time we are in, and get back as soon as possible, before we do the damage you were talking about.” Steve said looking around a pointing towards a break in the cliffs. It looked as good as way to go as any, so Natasha took the lead.

“I think that might be easier said than done, as far as we know they might not have even invented the wheel yet.” Natasha replied taking a quick look over her shoulder at Steve as she stepped up on to a rock, and pulled herself up.

“Then what happens?” He asked unsure if he really wanted to know the answer.

“Then we settle in and live our lives without effecting anyone or anything, and hope than when we are next in that cave we aren't standing so close to that damn machine when it goes off.”

 

TBC.... I guess they are not in Kansas any more, let the fun begin. Thank you for reading XxX


	3. Chapter 3

The land was turning from dry and dusty, too sparsely littered with plant life. Steve looked to his right, there was nothing but flat ground as far as the eye could see. Even in the darkness, his eyes saw well enough to tell him that there was nothing out there but flat sand, and the few plants that dared to grow there. He took a quick glance at Natasha, she was walking along ahead of him, she had not spoken since they had crossed the small mountain pass, and now he was growing worried. Not just because of their situation, but also her silence was weighing heavily on them both. The slow walk to they knew not what, was only giving them both time to think about what could happen.

“Holy, what is that?” Steve said suddenly spotting a large jagged structure jutting out of the ground and high into the skyline. It looked to crooked to be a building, but far too large to be an animal. Steve stopped for a moment trying to work out what he was seeing. At this distance however, he could make out no details. Steve looked over at Natasha, and even in the darkness he could make out a small smile on her lips. Her teeth shone white in the light the moon provided, and all of a sudden Steve felt like he had missed the punch line of a joke.

“That is called the Shiprock, it's a natural land formation that happened probably just after the dinosaurs were around. No one knows how it came to be like that, but I guess it means we haven't gone back to the Jurassic period, which I guess is a good thing.” Natasha said looking from the darkened rock, and then back at Steve, who was wearing a very odd expression.

“I'm very glad we haven't seen any dinosaurs, I have no wish to be eaten alive.” He replied before turning and continuing on their journey. So far they hadn't seen or heard anyone, but this was a pretty remote location. The dig site was just outside of the Navajo reservation, and a good twenty miles from Farmington. 

That's where they were headed now, and Natasha did not seem in any hurry to get there. She had set somewhat of a languid pace. At first Steve had not questioned it, merely following her, letting her lead, as he followed. Now he was wondering why she did not seem more impatient to get some help and correct what had happened to them.

“Nat is something wrong?” Steve said after maybe another mile. It wasn't that he needed to talk, but the silence was becoming oppressive. Normally he could spend hours with Natasha in silence, working, on operations, where watching and waiting were part of the course. Now Steve needed to fill the vacuum of soundless sky with something, anything, even if it was Natasha's cold crisp sarcasm.

“No nothing at all, just lost myself somewhere in history, with no way of getting back.” Natasha replied, stopping and turning towards him. Her eyes boring into his until the penny dropped.

“No way, I thought you said we could find someone, maybe Tony and try and get the machine working again. I mean we might have only gone back a few years. Or even weeks.” Steve said but he could tell by the fall of Natasha's face, that somewhere on their long walk, she had thought of something. Something that had placed her in this horrible mood.

“No we can't, even if we have only gone back a few weeks, which we know we must have by the lack of anyone at the dig site. We cannot risk them knowing about us. About anything we have seen or experienced. We could set in motion events that would change what has happened, and what will happen. Maybe enough to cause some global disaster, or perhaps on a smaller scale a single person's death. We have no way of knowing.” Natasha said as Steve could do nothing but stand there and look at her. He had no answers, no magical get out of jail free card, and certainly no arguments on her reasoning.

“So what do we do then?” Steve asked with nothing else to offer right now, he was at least glad he was wearing his civilian clothing. Turning up in the middle of who knew what century, in a Captain America outfit would be hard to explain.

“First we find out when we were sent back too, then we try and get the equipment we will need to get to that device. With as little collateral damage as possible, hopefully we have come far back enough in time, that no one will recognise us. That would make things easier at least on the contamination front.” Natasha said, now walking forwards again, and Steve fell into step beside her.

“I thought you said time was like a tapestry, if we take things couldn't we set into motion some other events, something we can't plan for?” Steve asked starting to get this whole time travel thing, as they seemed to be moving into farm land now. It wouldn't be long until they came across civilisation.

“Yes, I am not saying we wont get out of this unscathed, all we can do is try and minimize our impact. I mean our disappearance from the future will have its own impact on what was too come. Think about it, now we are no longer in that time line, if an attack occurs we could have played a vital roll in stopping it. Now another outcome could happen. Like HYDRA gets their hands on the device. Or some alien over lord. We have just as much duty to the future as we do to the past.” Natasha said, tilting her head up to him and looking at him in the dim light. His face just a set of shadows as he moved beside her, not meeting her questioning eyes.

“What were you thinking about in the cave, before I came in?” Steve asked suddenly, knowing that he really shouldn't be asking that question, but also unable to find a good reason not to either.

“I was thinking about my past, about what I would like too change. Then I realised that it wouldn't matter even if I could. I am who I am because of what happened to me.” Natasha said in a rare moment of honesty that had Steve pausing in his tracks.

Natasha stopped also, looking at him like he had grown two heads all of a sudden. Steve looked down at her and shrugged.

“Sorry just wasn't expecting an answer, or at least not one as honest.” He said, and as soon as the words left his mouth he felt awful.

“Nat look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you a liar, but you do have this thing about not talking abut yourself.” Steve rambled on, as Natasha simply looked at him, the sky starting to turn from deep black to a more purple hue.

“No Steve you're right, I am a liar, and a thief, I manipulate people to gain information, and I am an expert in false identity’s. Skills which we will need if we are going to get through this. However when it comes too just between me and you, lets say I am turning over a new leaf.” Natasha replied, and Steve couldn't help the smile that formed on his face.

“Well I can help you with the last part, as for the lying and the stealing, teach me all that you know.”

“With pleasure Steve.”

 

First light was already breaking over the horizon as Steve and Natasha reached the city limits. As they scanned the community of Farmington they could not tell from here what time they had landed in. it was fairly obvious from the cars, and stores that lined the streets, that they were not in another century. In fact everything looked pretty familiar. Just before dawn the streets were empty, only a single cat which ran and hid as they approached, was the only thing alive and moving at this time of day. Steve moved from one street to the next. Looking in shop windows, and trying to figure out clues from the technology within. This wasn't his time though, and however much he had familiarized himself with it, Steve was still struggling to recognise brands, and logos. 

“Did we only jump back a few weeks?” He asked as Natasha peered through the window of an electronics shop. It carried several brands of phones and computers. She stepped back hearing something and pulling Steve into the shadows.

“No I don't think so, some of that technology is pretty out of date now. If I were too guess we have gone four, maybe five years back.” She said her voice dropping to a whisper, as the sound of a car door being opened could be heard in the distance. Both of them froze, their backs pressed to the wall, as the car engine started, and it's headlights shone down the still gloomy street.

They seemed to hold their breath for a second as the car drove past. It wasn't like the driver would have any reason to look down the narrow ally way, and even if they did, it would have been far too dark to see them. Yet the fear of being discovered, and what the consequences of that could be had them rammed against the cold damp wall long after the lights had disappeared.

“We need to get off the streets, and find a remote place to crash. Or at least somewhere we can use as a base.” Natasha said looking down and finding a news paper stuck to her foot. The date was what she was after as she bent down and peeled the wet paper from her shoe.

The report on crime was of no interest to her, but the corner of the paper was missing, the corner that would have held the date. Scanning the ground she spotted the torn off piece, moving forward, she bent down and picked the soggy piece of paper off the floor. She stared at it for a while, her eyes scanning the writing over and over until Steve's hand landed on her shoulder. Shocking her back into reality.

“August 10th 2010, we have gone back five years almost to the day.” She said her voice flat as Steve's hand gave her shoulder a small squeeze.

“That paper could be a few days old, but I guess not years, it would be in far worse shape. Well at least we know when we are, and that Tony is around, the technology could easily exist to bring us back.” Steve said trying too keep the mood light as day finally broke over the city. Purple turning quickly to deep blue as the sun rose above the horizon.

“At least no one will recognise us in this time, the Avengers hasn't happened yet, and you were still fifty miles under the ocean.” Natasha said taking a quick peek around the side of the ally and seeing the cost was clear, walked briskly down the still deserted street. Steve kept up with her, his shoulder brushing hers every stride or so. His nearness didn't seem to bother her, in fact it was Natasha who kept looking at him every now and again. Like she was checking to see if he was still there. Even though she knew he was.

“So where were you, or should I say where are you, the other you I mean?” Steve asked as they came across a small suburb. Quaint little houses lined with clean well maintained gardens, and roads.

“Budapest I think, working for SHIELD.” She replied not going into details, and Steve decided that he didn't really need any. Natasha crossed the road, avoiding the nice looking neighbourhood and Steve understood why. They would not be finding any kind of out of the way bolt hole in this neck of the woods. For that they would have to go to the shadier side of town.

As the city of Farmington awoke, Natasha and Steve were getting desperate for some kind of abandoned house or shop, or even a shack, but it seemed that the community had recently been upgraded, and everything looked new. The people that they passed barely even glanced at them, they were no one special here. The only thing that made them stand out was their newness. Natasha had decided they would pose as tourists, a couple out on vacation. As yet they hadn't spoken to a single person, too afraid they would irreversibly wreck the time line. They walked until their feet hurt, and hunger and thirst got the better of them.

Fortunately Natasha had her emergency credit card on her, she kept it always in her left boot just in case. The problem was it didn't work, the card had not yet been issued in this time line, after the third decline she gave up.

“Damn it, now what?” she said looking in at the convenience store, her lips dry and her tummy rumbling.

“We could get some water from a public bathroom, as for food, I guess we could steal something.” Steve suggested, but the idea died as soon as it left his lips. If they were arrested they would raise some serious questions.

“I guess the idea of a run down hotel room is out as well. We can't stay on the streets much longer, we have to find out if we can get to Tony, and get out of this time line as quickly as possible. The longer we stay here, the more chance there is of us causing damage.” Natasha continued as they finally found a more run down part of town. Things at least were starting too look more promising.

 

It had been nearly two weeks since Steve and Natasha had been thrown five years into the past, they had not ventured out of Farmington. The first few days were hard, living in an old abandoned house, they had collected water from a public convenience on the high street. Natasha had managed to steal some clothes from a persons washing line, and food was scrounged up from nearby trees, and a single loaf of bread thrown out by a bakery. Finally a plan was hatched. Natasha posed as a exchange student, who had been mugged on her way into the state. Her strong Russian background only aided in her cover. She managed to find employment at a local diner, the wage was poor but the tips were good. It wasn't long before she managed to get Steve work at the very bakery they had found the bread at. 

For a while they lived day to day, finding a small bed sit to rent a room in. it was the kind that asked no questions, and were willing to rent their rooms by the hour. The room they shared was pretty basic. It had a small bathroom, which had no bath only a stand up shower, and a tiny kitchen. Which had only a hot stove, a sink and a fridge. It was however far better than the abandoned house, except for the fact that there was only one bed.

On their first night Steve had insisted on sleeping on the floor, even going as far as buying himself an extra blanket and pillow so he would be more comfortable. Natasha would have none of it. Telling him that she had once shared a sleeping bag with Barton because the other was lost in a fire fight. It had been freezing, and cramped, and they had to practically lie on top of one another. 

“This bed is huge, and if you want to create a wall of pillows between us, I promise I wont be offended.” Natasha had said with a slight smirk on her face as Steve finally relented. It didn't stop him from almost falling out of bed a few times on those first awkward nights. His mind going to places he knew weren’t proper as the darkness enveloped the room, and he could feel her warm soft body only a few inches from his own.

Now as they lay side by side, on top of the bed, both watching the small, slightly fuzzy TV, Steve felt at ease. Natasha's presents had probably kept him sane over the last week, and now as he chewed on a slice of spicy meatball pizza Natasha had brought back from the diner, he took a small glance at her. For a moment he could almost believe that they were in fact Saskia and Rick, just a young couple down on their luck.

The expression changed on Natasha's face however had Steve snapping back to reality, as she reached for the remote control and cranked up the volume. The reporter on the TV was describing the scenes at a dock yard where a plane had been brought up from the surface of the Arctic ocean. He went on to talk about a man they had found frozen inside, and how he might in fact be Captain America.

Both the people now frozen on the bed knew exactly what had been found that day, but it was too early, almost a year too early. Looking at one another, television forgotten Steve's eyes grew wide, as Natasha dropped her slice of pizza back onto her plate. Appetite suddenly gone as she encountered Steve's worried expression.

“Why, how, we haven't been spotted by anyone. I haven't said anything?” Steve stuttered as Natasha remained silent and passive. Her face turning into an unreadable mask. Something Steve had not seen for a while.

“I told you about the tapestry of time, well you see if someone saw you, who knew someone who might have known you, who then told someone who knew Fury we would have no way of knowing about any of it. All we know is that somehow we have polluted this time line enough, that your body has been found a year earlier than it was in our time line.” Natasha said picking up her left over food and discarding it in the waste bin. She placed her dirty dish in the sink and lent on it for a moment.

Steve got up too, not knowing what else too do right now. It's not like they had any real influence any more. Not without exposing themselves, and possibly further damaging the time line.

“So what do we do?” he asked thinking of something that could change all of this.

“I don't know, we have no idea how this future will unfold now. They could send you on a mission and you die before Loki comes. Or you could decline SHIELD'S offer this time and not come back. Whatever happens we can't just sit by and watch it.” Natasha said turning to him, and leaning her back against the sink. Her face turned up to his, and her eyes sort out some kind of answer. Steve was having trouble coming up with any.

“Ok so we have already done damage to this time line, I say we get to Tony and Fury and tell them what is going on. They can prove our identity by using our DNA, maybe keep me on ice until its the proper time to wake me, and whilst we are at it warn them about Loki. Then get them to send us back, maybe right before we stepped into that damn cavern.” Steve said his hands going to his hips as though he were addressing his commandos back in the war.

“Ok but we will have to make sure we only speak to Fury, he will know how to preserve the time line, oh and we can't tell them about Loki, to do so would inevitably change the outcome, maybe not for the better.” Natasha said knowing they had no choice now, after such a time altering event occurred, they had to stop things before they escalated.

“In the morning we will catch the first flight out to Washington, I will still be able to access the building, so getting in should be easy.” Natasha said as she ran her hand down her face, and stifled a yawn. It had been a long day, and this news was not helping.

“Good should be a piece of cake then.” Steve said a large smile adorning his face, as he knew getting into SHILED was going to be anything but a piece of cake. As Steve sunk down on to the bed the world began to spin. Placing his hand on his forehead Steve tried to shake the feeling, as at the same time the light seemed to get far brighter in their tiny room.

“Nat you ok, I'm kind of dizzy?” Steve said opening his eyes and only seeing her shadow in the bright light as the room continued to spin.

“I'm dizzy too, and the light, no you have to be kidding me.” There was a blinding flash before clarity began to return to the world. There room looked different, it had gone from dingy browns to a dirty red. The carpet was heavily stained, and the bed they were sat on was now an off cream colour, and also showed signs of heavy use.

A knock at the door startled them, both springing off the bed at the same time, they went for their emergency packs at the side of the bed. They were not there, the room was devoid of anything they had previously used. The TV looked older still, and the knocking became more persistent.

“Hey who's in there this room is booked!” Neither of them recognised the voice, not knowing what to do, Natasha indicated to the window, knowing they could not be caught inside this room.

“Come on open up!” the door rattled in the jam, the lock was holding for now, but it didn't look that strong. Without another word, Steve slid up the window and made the short jump to the street below. Natasha followed quickly, only looking behind her once as they dashed across the street for the shadows. As she turned back she saw that their run down, but quaint bedsit had been replaced by a brothel and sex shop. Hitting the dark streets they headed for the abandoned house they had stayed in before, not knowing if it was still there.

There was no need to speak, only the need to get off the streets and to somewhere they could think. They both knew what had happened, somehow they had jumped in time again, something was still pulling them backwards, and from the look of things they had gone further back than just five years this time.

TBC.... So where are they now, and how is this happening? Thank you for reading XxX


	4. Chapter 4

They ran down the street, passing several clubs, and what looked like all night bars. Natasha slowed to a walk, not because she was no longer afraid they were being followed, or that she didn't want to get off the street as quickly as possible. No even at the lateness of the hour, the city of Farmington was wide awake, and they were attracting a lot of attention. Steve slowed down next to her, his eyes turning away from the people who stared at them as they walked down the street.

Heading back towards the small corner of down town they had found in their previous time line. They quickly realised that down town was now just town. The entire city looked run down and tired. Each house looking more dilapidated than the next, but most still looked occupied. Natasha looked across the street, as several young men sat on a porch, their conversation stopping as they approached. Natasha turned her face from them, she wasn't scared, not really, she could kill them all just using one hand. She was scared only for what that might do to the time line if the young men were too try anything, fortunately before anything could happen Steve tapped her on the shoulder.

Turning in the direction of his pointed finger, Natasha looked up at the house that stood on her left. The garden was over grown, the windows were well boarded up, and as Steve pushed on the small wooden gate, it gave a groan of protest. Having not been opened for a long time the hinges had gone rusty and stiff.   
Stepping through the gate they made their way down the side of the house, there was no way they were getting through the windows, they were covered in heavy duty wood. Getting it off would cause too much of a commotion. Hoping the back door would be less secure, they went for the rear of the house. The back garden was even more over grown than the front, the grass was almost up to Natasha's waist, she had too push it aside so she could make it to the rear steps.

“It's locked, but I can break the glass easily.” Steve said turning to look at Natasha in the darkness. All he could make out clearly were her big green eyes.

“Do it.” She hissed back feeling a very unnatural shiver pass down her spine, as she wrapped her arms around herself. The sound of the glass breaking was swallowed up by the wind as it whipped Natasha's hair around her face. She pushed it out of her eyes, too see Steve pulling down the sleeve of his jumper, so he wouldn't get cut by the glass. He reached inside and unlocked the door, letting them both into the dark kitchen.

As far as abandoned houses went, this one wasn't in too bad condition. Despite quite a musty damp smell the place looked pretty much intact. It grew darker inside the house as they moved through the kitchen, and into the hallway. With the windows boarded up no light was getting inside, it was getting impossible to see where they were going. Natasha reached into her pocket suddenly remembering the lighter that she had taken to work. As her fingers closed around it she pulled it from her pocket and stared at it for a moment, a feeling of wrongness passing over her for just a second.

“Here.” Natasha said flicking the top open and casting a soft glow over Steve's face as he spun round and looked at her.

“Where did you get that?” Steve asked as Natasha illuminated their way to the small living room. The couch was still there, it looked worn, but clean enough as Natasha sat down on it and shook her head.

“It was the lighter I took to work, got bored of looking for one every time someone wanted a cigarette, or birthday candles lighting, it's still here when everything else is gone.” Natasha said turning the lighter as Steve stood in the middle of the room and looked around. It was small, the carpet was a horrible brown pattern, and it looked like it had seen better days, but it was warmer than outside.

It took Steve a second to realise what Natasha had said about the lighter. He spun quickly looking down at her as she sat on the couch, her eyes staring at the flame that still lit the dingy room.

“How did it get here then?” Steve asked wondering about other things as well.

“I don't know, maybe because it was in my pocket, I mean we are not naked, our clothes seem to come back with us, maybe it has something to do with us, or if it's touching us when we shift.” Natasha said her body feeling weary after the evenings events. Her mind having trouble connecting the dots, when usually she was so good at it.

“Maybe we are the ones in, what did Tony call it, temporal flux. You know where its us who is out of sink not the world.” Steve stated, not entirely sure what he was talking about, but he was beginning to see the general concept. At this Natasha's head rose up, her eyes looked heavy, her face pale, and for a moment Steve wondered if she was ill.

It took only a few seconds before a small smile rose on her lips, and even though Steve knew it wasn't all the way genuine, it did make him feel better.

“Ok so if it is us who is moving through time, because, understandably we are out of sink, why 2010, why now, and most importantly how often? If we can shift at any time we have no way to plan our next move, especially if every time we shift we end up back at square one.” Natasha whispered the last part. Her voice failing her as she realised just how dire their situation was. Steve sat down next to her on the couch, he did not hesitate this time. His arm wrapped firmly around her shoulder, pulling her closer until her head landed on his upper arm.

This closeness was not longer a rarity for them, often they had awoken in their bed sit wrapped around one another. At first he had been awkward, she had defected it by acting flirty, until they just woke and relaxed in their closeness.

Now as they sat there, and the lighter flickered in Natasha's hand she dropped it, hissing out a cry of pain as the flame died instantly.

“You ok?” Steve asked sitting up immediately inspecting Natasha's hand.

“I'm fine it was just hot.” Natasha said into the darkness, as she felt Steve move next to her and stand up. She could make out his dim shape in the shadows, as he seemed to bend down, and then rise. He walked over to what looked like it had been a fire place.

Steve found nothing to light inside the hearth, and stood up, looking around he could only make out dim shapes, even with his improved vision the light in here was very poor. He noticed what looked like a very used candle on the mantle piece. Walking over too it he picked it up. It stuck slightly to the wood for a moment before giving way, and Steve turned it over in his hand. It was old but usable. Lighting it, and placing it back on the mantle piece, he watched as the room flickered with the soft glow of the candlelight. 

“That's better.” he said returning to his place on the sofa and realising that Natasha was string at him.

“What?” he asked as she lowered her eyelashes slowly, blinking them like time itself was slowing down. When she finally looked at him again he could tell that there was something on her mind.

“You know I'm not sure what I would have done without you.” she said now moving her gaze towards the candle, seemingly unable to look at him and make this confession. Steve allowed her the privacy. Even having her admit something like that was a huge step forward. He wasn't about to pressure her into more.

“Yeah well, not sure I would be doing so great without you either. I would have messed up the time line beyond repair by now for sure.” he replied as Natasha turned to him quickly and placed her hands on his shoulders.

“We haven't messed up anything yet, we have gone back, before any of it happened, you are still frozen in the ice, and won't come up until it's the proper time, that is if we can avoid changing the time line this time.” She said as realisation hit Steve, they had been given another chance, but what they were going to do with it was another matter.

“So what's the plan, I mean we can't just sit here, well we could, but I have a feeling there is something going on here, some kind of pattern that we aren't seeing yet.” Steve said as Natasha stood up and went to the window. There was a small gap in the wood, in the bottom left hand corner. She bent now too look through it. Studying the street, the cars, but it was hard to pinpoint anything.

“I have no idea what decade we are in, best guess would be late seventies, early eighties, not a period of time I really remember.” Natasha said coming back to sit on the couch as Steve tried to think.

“You don't suppose Tony and the others were trying to get us back, and in doing so sent us further back in time?” Steve asked suddenly coming across the idea as he watched her in the candlelight. Her hair looking like fire as it swooped across her face as she shook her head.

“I have no idea, but I guess that would be a good thing, means they are at least looking for us.” Natasha replied, her hand brushing away her hair and tucking it behind her ear. Steve watched wishing it was his hand, but keeping himself perfectly still beside her.

“I don't think we should waste any time this time around. I say first thing in the morning we find Fury and tell him what has happened. I know he will know what to do, he is our best hope of getting that thing dug up out of the ground, and getting back without polluting the time line too much.” Natasha said suddenly her voice loud in the silence of the room as Steve nodded his head.

“I was thinking about that, and about time, you remember when Nick found that locked out file for operation insight, locked out on his own orders, I wonder if he knew something, something maybe we had told him. Enough for him at least too look into the project, and too put a plan in motion to stop HYDRA, maybe we are supposed to be here, maybe we were here before.” Steve said as Natasha sat there and thought through everything Steve had said. It was entirely possible that they had been here before. That a future version of themselves had come back and done what they were doing now.

“If time is not just something we live in as we have discovered, if you can go back, there must also be a way forward, which is good for us, it means we maybe able to get home. There is no way to know if our future selves have already done this before, or if they made it back, but it doesn't change our plan. All we have to do is figure a way to get there.” Natasha replied as Steve sat up raising his left hip off the couch and reaching inside his back pocket.

“Good thing I never put this on the night stand, think I have forty dollars in there.” Steve said holding out his wallet that had been in his back pocket. The hands that came about his face were a surprise, but the kiss planted on his lips made him freeze. He was back on the escalator again, body frozen letting her kiss him while he worked out what to do with his hands. Determined that this time would be different, Steve began to relax, but it was too late the kiss was over, and Natasha was pulling his wallet from his still out stretched hand.

“Thank god, I was thinking about robbing a local store, but this is much better. First thing in the morning we are out of here, a bus ticket thirty or more years ago was far cheaper than today, at least we can be grateful for something.”   
Natasha was speaking but Steve was barely hearing her. His body was still tingling from her kiss, however brief and useless on his part, he could still feel her soft plump lips pressed against his own, the memory not much more than a whisper, but enough to set his heart beating faster as he tried to recall it over in his head. As they settled down and curled up on the small couch together, Steve's arm wrapping lightly around Natasha's waist Steve tried to close his eyes and rest.

He didn't get much sleep that night.

 

When they woke, they found themselves exactly where they had been the previous night, no time shift had occurred in their sleep, and Steve's arm was still holding tightly onto Natasha’s waist. For a moment she let herself enjoy the moment. Willing away the pull of contentiousness for a few more minutes in blissful sleep. It was evident however that Steve was not asleep at all, and so the moment was broken, what had been comforting and warm, became awkward and stiff. Getting up slowly, not wanting Steve to realise that she was moving out of his embrace because she wanted too, but because she had simply woken up. Natasha stretched her body and yawned, her arms reaching above her head as she turned slowly to look down at Steve.

He was sitting up now looking blurry eyed and far more tired than he should have been after a good sleep.

“You ok?” Natasha enquired as Steve looked up at her and nodded.

“Yeah didn't sleep too well is all, I'll be fine.” He said knowing that lying to her wouldn't work, he told the truth, or as much of it as he dared. She didn't need to know the reason for his unrest, and they certainly had a lot of things to worry about that could keep one awake for the night.

“Are you sure, because I have no idea how far the bus station is, plus we might need a change of outfit, if we want to blend in.” Natasha said pointing to Steve's clothes then looking down at her own. What they were wearing was very different to what the people on the street had been dressed in last night. They would stick out like a couple of circus clowns if they tried to board a bus like this.

“Ok so maybe we check the house, its possible the previous owners left some clothes, if they left in a hurry.” Steve suggested as Natasha gave him a curt nod, before heading for the door and walking out into the hall. 

Steve followed her, making his way carefully towards the stairs, it seemed as though whomever had owned this house had indeed left in somewhat of a hurry.   
There were toys on the floor, pieces of furniture, including a couple of dresser draws, but no dresser. Ascending the stairs they both took a room, opening the door and quickly assessing if what they needed would be inside. Steve opened his door to find what looked like it had been a children’s room. There was a bunk bed frame, a single mattress sat on the top bunk, the bottom was just bare frame. Deciding that what they needed wouldn’t be inside this room Steve closed the door on what was a pretty sad sight.

Natasha hadn't fared much better, her room led to a small and somewhat dirty bathroom. The mirror above the sink was cracked, and her reflection made her wince. Natasha looked at her sunken face, her eyes drawn back looking unusually large against her pale face. She turned quickly stepping out of the bathroom and closing the door behind her. There was no real reason to close it of course, but she felt the need any way, like leaving things as they found them, just in case.

Finding Steve already outside the third and final door of the upstairs hallway, she indicated to him to open it. The room was dark, the curtains were drawn, but the room was light enough to see the queen size bed, and the wardrobe that sat opposite it. Moving forward and keeping the door open, Steve moved round the bed and pulled open the double wooden doors. Dust flew out, making him cough slightly as he wiped his hand across his face to clear the lint from his eyes.

Suddenly the room became brighter, enough at least so Steve could now see clearly into the closet. He moved his head so he could look over his shoulder. Natasha was standing by the window, having opened the curtains a crack to let some daylight slip into the room.

“Anything?” she asked as Steve went back to examining the closet. It was empty save for a single dress. Maybe something the previous owner didn't like, or simply forgot. Steve pulled it from it's hanger and passed it too Natasha. She eyed it with suspicion, but shrugged her shoulders.

“Doesn't look very warm, but it will have too do, maybe we should check the draws?” she suggested, pointing to a small chest of draws that was sitting adjacent to the wardrobe, and to the side of the bed.

Steve went over to them quickly, pulling each one open, finding a pair of baggy grey pants, and what looked like a denim jacket that had been washed far too many times and had faded. Steve knew it would have to do. He could wear the jacket over the shirt he was already wearing. As he stood up, he saw Natasha in the low light next to the wardrobe. She was only in her underwear, her hands holding onto the dress and bundling it up in preparation to pull over her head. Steve could not take his eyes of her scantly clad body. Oh he had known she was beautiful for a long time, even a blind man could tell that just from the tone of her voice. He had no idea however just how perfect she really was.

Felling dirty for looking, but unable to move, Steve jumped when Natasha's head appeared from beneath the dress as she pulled it down into place. Her eyes met his and he blushed so fiercely he thought his face was going to catch fire.

Natasha had seen Steve looking, and she felt a slight glee at his reaction to her underwear clad body. It was the same feeling that any woman got when she knew a man was appreciating what he was seeing, but there was something else there too. Something she wasn't even willing to admit to herself. She had wanted him too look, wanted him too see, that's why she hadn't said anything, knowing that he would turn around if she had asked him too.

Now she gave him a small smile and pointed to his clothes.

“Are you going to get changed, we should be heading out.” She said before walking towards the door. Her dress swinging around her shins, the bright pink floral pattern was pretty vulgar, but the wide black elastic belt at least broke it up.   
Natasha could hear Steve getting dressed and resisted the urge to peek, her cheeks flushing hot at the thought of him only inches from her in his boxers. Separated by only a single wall. How easy it would be to go back in there and show him how much she needed him.

Her train of thought was broken when Steve suddenly emerged and made her jump. The small flinch went unnoticed however, as Steve was still flustered from the sight of Natasha's bare skin.

“Maybe we should see if there is a coat or something down stairs, you're going to freeze like that.” Steve said admiring Natasha in something so feminine as she stepped away from him a headed back down the stairs.

“Sure, but lets not take all day over it, I'm sure it will be warm on the bus.”

 

The bus was indeed warm, and had cost them only fifteen dollars each so they had managed to stock on on supplies for their journey. Natasha settled down in her seat, her hand running across the news paper she had purchased. It had seemed like a good idea not only to find out the exact date, but also what was happening in the world at that time. Steve had sat down next to her after placing their bag of supplies in the over head compartment.

“So how long did you say this would take?” Steve said as he sat down heavily and let his eye fall shut.

“About thirty hours give or take, depending on stops.” Natasha replied as she browsed the paper not really reading any of it. It just so happened that the bus they had got on was almost empty. Only two other passengers had boarded with them. One was an elderly man who had sat near the front and had almost immediately gone to sleep. The other was a young girl who looked no older than fifteen, probably doing something she shouldn't be from the way her hands were clasped around her bag, and how eyes eyes shifted at every little sound. 

Steve had noticed them, but had said nothing, he knew he couldn't interfere with whatever was going on in the young girls life. He opened his eyes as the bus began to move and noticed that Natasha had stopped reading to stare out of the window.

“So 1984 a, I was pretty much frozen and presumed dead at this point in history. How about you, anything significant happen this year for you?” Steve asked causally as Natasha watched the countryside flash past in a blur of green and brown. Her eyes catching site of his in the reflection of the glass, she turned them away quickly before answering.

“No nothing.”

 

TBC... Thank you for all the kudos and comments, I do hope the slow burn of this story is not too annoying, but I promise more to come shortly. Thank you for reading XxX.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been ages, so as a reward for your patients I have done an extra long chapter.

The hours on the bus passed by slowly, one city or town after another blurring together. People got on, and then others would get off, and still they sat there. Steve had not spoken since he had asked her about the year, about anything significant she knew of. A reason maybe as to why now, but Natasha had said nothing, the resulting pang of guilt had followed her through every mile, across state lines and beyond. Her attempt to try and be honest with him had failed, and this time it was all her fault. It wasn't like the event of her birth was any more significant than anyone else’s, and would maybe in fact offer them a clue as to why they were here.

Natasha took a quick glance at Steve, he appeared fast asleep. His head lolled over to one side, eyes closes, eyelids fluttering slightly as he dreamed. For a brief moment, Natasha wondered what he was dreaming about, or more correctly, who he was dreaming about. His face held a small soft smile, his features relaxed, making him look younger, more at piece than Natasha had ever seen him before. The desire to reach over and place her hand on his cheek crept up on her. She hadn't even seen it coming. Her heart started to beat faster in her chest, her hands felt sticky and itchy as she rubbed them on her dress. Both in an attempt to scratch them, and stop herself from reaching out and touching a still sleeping Steve Rogers.

Sure they had spent almost two weeks alone together, sleeping in the same bed, sharing trying times, and lonely nights. But there had been other men like that, other men whom she had been far more intimate with, and yet not once had she felt guilty for lying to them. Not on any single occasion had she wanted to reach out and hold one whilst they slept.

No there was something different about the man sat in the hard creaky bus chair next to her. Maybe it was his own honesty, his own virtue that had Natasha in somewhat of a quandary. It was more than that though. It was the hours spent together, the times they had risked their lives for one another. The sacrifices they had made, and the friendship they had built on trust.

It was that trust that Natasha had now betrayed, she pulled herself more upright in her chair, taking a look out of the window as they rolled in on another city, the Greyhound bus slowing as it reached it's next stop and Steve was jostled awake next to her.

“Where are we?” Steve asked as he ran his hands across his eyes, attempting to wipe the sleep from them, before settling his gaze on his travelling companion. Natasha looked tired, not only that she looked worried, but what was concerning Steve the most, was that she wasn't even attempting to hide this fact from him. His eyes narrowed as his expression turned into a frown, as the bus came to a complete stop and passengers began to disembark. 

Forgetting for a moment what he was about to ask, Steve was bumped on the shoulder by a man in his late twenties. Steve turned round to say something to the guy but he had fled quickly, his face hidden beneath what could have been a sea-hawks cap, but Steve couldn't be certain. He rubbed his shoulder, as the pain where the man had caught him subsided, Steve turned back to Natasha once more.

“I think we are in Edmond, just outside Oklahoma city, you've been asleep for a while.” Natasha replied taking a quick look at the sign post before answering. She had not exactly been paying attention too their journey of late.

“Oh sorry I've not been the best company have I.” Steve said giving himself a stretch as several passengers boarded the bus. None of whom banged into him on the way to their seats.

“Don't worry, it looked like you needed the rest.” Natasha said as the bus pulled away again and headed off back towards the interstate. 

Now Steve was awake it was growing increasingly hard to continue lying to him about what she had told him earlier. Steve was now well into theorising what had brought them here. Why now? Who, and how. Natasha was starting to feel dizzy.

“Why don't we grab something to eat I'm starving.” Natasha said suddenly, interrupting Steve's train of thought as he starting too speak about the Ancients. Even though there were no passengers behind or next to them, their conversation may still be overheard, and these people may start to think they were crazy.

“Sure what do you fancy, I picked up some pretty nice Jerky if you like?” Steve said getting up and reaching for their bag.

“Sure that's fine.” Natasha replied not really caring what it was, she wasn't really hungry, she just needed him to stop talking, and more importantly looking at her with all the trust and caring he always had. 

“Here.” he said suddenly plopping back down in his seat and handing her the packet of beef Jerky. Natasha jumped slightly, before reaching her hand out and taking the packet from him.

“You ok?” Steve asked noticing her little bulk at the sound of his voice, and remembered the way she had looked at him when he first woke up.

“I don't know, I mean I just can't stop thinking about things, and these seats are so uncomfortable.” Natasha said wiggling slightly to ease the pain in her backside. It was however of little use as the bus bumped along the road, every jostle racing straight up Natasha's spine.

“I know I think I was pretty exhausted, must have been to fall asleep on here.” Steve replied, now awake noticing just how terrible the seats really were. Looking back over at Natasha again Steve noticed that she hadn't touched any of the Jerky he had given her. Despite her claims of being starving only moments earlier. He realised quickly that she had said it to distract him from something. Steve was not as naive as he used to be when it came to Natasha, he had quickly learnt not to take everything she said at face value. That almost everything she said had a hidden meaning, or ulterior motive. At least it had in the beginning, as they had grown closer the true Natasha had bled though, bit by bit, moment by moment, until Steve could tell when she was playing with him, and when she meant it. Now it was obvious to him that she was hiding something, something she now felt guilty about.

“What's on your mind Nat, please we can't have secrets if we want to get out of this.” Steve said encouraging her to talk to him, even though he knew she would only tell him if she wanted too. Her face turned to his slowly, her eyes down cast, but her shoulders squared as she took a deep breath. Her body was ridged, but her hands played with the hem of her dress as it lay over her knees. Steve watched ever moment of her gathering herself, until the sound of sirens penetrated the noise on the bus.

Natasha's head shot up, and her wide eyes met Steve's as the bus slowed, not to let the police vehicle passed, but to pull onto the side of the road.

“Sorry folks but we are going to have to make an unscheduled stop for the police, I hope to be back on the road as soon as possible.” The bus driver announced as he opened the doors and two officers walked up the steps and displayed their ID's.

Natasha grasped hold of Steve's hand, she couldn't help herself this time, she knew if the police were somehow looking for them, or worse thought them guilty of some crime, then their entire existence could be in jeopardy. Natasha had never wanted a time shift to happen more, but it didn't come and as the officers moved down the bus she grasped Steve's hand, her fingers lacing with his as he squeezed back trying to comfort her.

“Ok folks, now we are looking for someone we believe to have been responsible for a murder, we have had several sightings of someone matching this persons description travelling on this bus, we are going to need you all too show us some form of identification.” One of the police officers said as all of the passengers started rifling through their bags as they walked down the isle checking peoples ID's.

Natasha felt her heart dropping into the pit of her stomach, they had no ID, nothing to say who they were, and that for the most part was a good thing, but right now it could mean trouble.

“Steve we have to make something up, we were on vacation and got robbed, I left mine at home, use your alias from before. At least you will remember all his details.” Natasha hissed as one of the officers drew nearer. She knew Steve wasn't good at lying, especially to any kind of authority, but now their lives depended on it.

“Sir, Ma'am do you not have any ID at all?” the officer said as Steve shook his head and tried to look sad.

“When we left Farmington I brought the bus tickets and put my wallet in my pocket, I just realised that it has gone. Someone must have stolen it while we were waiting for the bus.” Steve said not looking at the man once, and of course Natasha could see the officer getting increasingly suspicious.

“I'm sorry sir, but we are just off visiting relatives, I didn't think to bring mine with me, didn't realise we would be getting on a bus with a murderer.” Natasha said looking around and feigning fear as she eyed her fellow passengers. The police officer looked at her, his eyes caressing her form as she looked back at him, a small smile playing at her lips as his eyes darted to her visible cleavage and back up to her eyes. He then looked back at Steve who was now supporting a look of anger at the officers obvious ogling. 

This did not go over well, and in a moment they were asked to stand, Steve was pulled to his feet by the man who had asked for their ID, and Natasha was quickly escorted down the isle by the other officer.

“You are going to have to come with us I am afraid, you will get to make a phone call at the station, maybe someone could fetch your ID from home?” the officer holding Natasha's arm said, as they were led off the bus and taken to the patrol car. Natasha looked at it as the man opened the door, but she turned her head to watch as the bus began to move off down the road, her anger boiling just below the surface. These people had no idea, absolutely none, about what what they were one day going to do for them, and how much they were putting their own future at risk. Trying to explain it however would be fruitless.

“Don't worry there will be another bus tomorrow morning, I'm sure we will have this all straightened out by then.” The first officer said as he pushed Steve into the patrol car and the waited for Natasha to join him before closing the door.  
Neither of them spoke as they moved off, the car bumping along the dirt before it hit the tarmac of the interstate, heading them back towards Oklahoma city. Natasha looked straight forwards, not knowing what to say, and having no idea of how to get them out of this. Well nothing that Steve would approve of anyway.

Steve sat in silence, trying not to think about what was going to happen too them, but knowing that they could not reach the police station, if they got locked up then they would never be getting out of this mess. Unless another time skip happened, but they had no way of knowing if it would ever again.

He tapped Natasha on the shoulder, his eyes flicking between her and the mesh wire separating them from the officers. Natasha blinked at him, her hand tapping out a rhythm of three on his shoulder. Steve got the message as they both sat back in their seats. Legs bent and body's ready. Natasha's finger tapped on Steve's shoulder. When the third tap landed they both shoved their legs at the mesh, it gave way easily under their combined strength. Pushing it hard against the officers and causing the car to swerve. 

“Hey what the hell.” The police officer in the passenger seat shouted, as Steve darted forward, shoving the officer up against the windshield, pinning him there so he couldn't stop Natasha. She had climbed over the seat, moving under the now broken mesh and seating herself backwards in the drivers seat. Her arm blocking the drivers windpipe. Her legs squeezing his torso, and her face obscuring his vision. He swerved again, his foot hitting the gas in his struggle, Natasha tried to steer with her free arm, but she couldn't see where she was going. Knowing she had to get the man's foot off the gas, she brought her elbow away from his throat, and chopped into it. Causing the man to loose continuousness quickly. 

Natasha flipped around, now sitting in his lap as he slid down in his seat and made it hard for Natasha to get to the pedals. The officer being held by Steve was shouting loudly, distracting Natasha for a moment as she sipped off the now sprawling divers lap for a second. Her foot hit the break, the car span, hitting the dirt on the side of the road, causing the car to spin more violently until it tipped down the hill and started to topple upside down.

Steve had no option but too let go of the police man in favour of grasping hold of Natasha. It didn't matter much as the officer screamed as the car flipped end over end, on its decent down the steep incline. Steve knew it was time to get out, grabbing hold of Natasha's waist he quickly took the drivers gun and shot out the window, the sound was defining inside the car, and Steve could still hear the ringing as he plunged them both through the broken window.

For a moment there was nothing but air, then Steve felt the air being forced from his lungs as his shoulder hit hard firm dirt. Natasha landed on top of him as he rolled away for a few more moments before coming to rest against a tree. Natasha falling limply beside him. For a moment he thought she was dead. Her face was pale, her eyes sunken and closed, and a trickle of blood ran down her temple. In that moment everything stopped, his heart, his breath, the noise of the crashing car below them. Nothing but the sound of Natasha's breathing mattered.

“Hey, you going to stare at me all day or are we going to get out of here?” Natasha said a moment later as her eyes opened and she found Steve staring down at her, his eyes wet with moisture before a smile graced his almost perfect features.

“I think I might sit for a while, I have just been in a car accident you know.” He replied with a brief smile before flopping down on the cool hard ground next to her, and looking up at the sky.  
“So what's next?” Steve said after a moment as Natasha sat up and looked down at him, her face held a look between sorrow and hope and Steve could only watch as she shrugged her shoulders.

“Steve there is something I have to tell you, and I am sorry and I don't even know why I said it, but you have to understand I have been so used to lying all my life, it came far more naturally than telling the truth.” Natasha said as Steve also sat up and braced himself. He had no idea what Natasha was about to say, he could only hope that whatever it was he could forgive her.

“You see 1984 isn't as insignificant as I made it seem, something did happen that year, and maybe it means something and maybe it doesn't.” Natasha said feeling like she was rambling now and only making it worse.

“Natasha it's ok you can tell me, we all have demons, sometimes there not as bad when we can share.” Steve said as Natasha looked at him, her breath catching slightly as she nodded.

“This was the year I was born, and the year my parents were killed.”

 

There was quite a long pause after that, what could Steve say, Natasha knew well enough that they couldn't stop what had happened, even if they wanted too. They were stuck out in the middle of nowhere with nothing but the clothes on their backs.

“Why didn't you say something? Were you afraid I would want to go and stop you parents murder, so I could save you from a life of torture and control. I would give everything I have to spare you that torment, but I still wouldn’t do it now because I know saving you would cost many more lives, maybe even your own, and I know you wouldn't let me.” Steve said as Natasha looked at him, the sting of tears prickling behind her eyes as she quickly blinked them back and stood up.

“I know.” she said before dusting herself off and offering him her hand. He took it graciously standing up beside her and taking a look back up to the interstate.

“So what now?” Steve repeated the question as Natasha started to ascend the hill.

“Now we hitch-hike or steal a car, I figure either can't be as bad as getting arrested killing two police officers, and crashing a patrol car.” Natasha said as she looked back over her shoulder at him as he followed her up the hill. Realising how much damage they had done already, however unintentional.

“Ok then lets try hitch-hiking first, I don't think there are going to be many cars around to steal.” Steve said as they reached the brow of the hill, the small strip of dirt lay between them and the road, and Steve had not been wrong about nothing to steal. The road was a long ribbon of concrete that stretched off into the distance as far as the eye could see.

Steve felt like collapsing back into the dirt, jut letting his knees buckle and sinking into the ground. Hopefully it would open up and swallow him whole. It was just starting to sink in what they had done. How they had taken two men's lives in order to save the future, but in doing so had probably irreversibly damaged it anyway.

Now they were stuck on the side of a deserted road, with no money, no food, no water, and no way back. He looked to the side and saw that Natasha had her hand up to her eyes, trying to shield them from the glare of the sun. She was looking down the road, her eyes narrowed until Steve could no longer see the beautiful green he associated with them. In that moment she looked older somehow, maybe more worn. Then he realised that she wasn't masking her emotions, thinking that he wasn't paying attention maybe, or simply not caring.

“Nat?” he asked as she continued to look off into the distance, Steve couldn't see anything and he was growing concerned that she was about too do something silly.

“I'm ok.” she answered without moving, or looking at him.

“Why do you do that?” He asked suddenly feeling angry, it was not an emotion he was familiar with, not when it came to Natasha anyway. Frustrated, intrigued, and maybe a little infatuated at times, but never angry. Now in this moment he felt abandoned, shut out, and he felt his fists clench at his sides.

“Do what?” Natasha said trying to avoid the question, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to do that for long. She had never been able to with Steve. For some reason she had more trouble keeping him out, far more than anyone she had ever know. Even Fury, and Clint, both of whom were also master manipulators, excellent at reading people, trained to gain information, and yet they didn't get inside her skin like Steve could. Natasha couldn't put her finger on why exactly, but as she felt his eyes on her she shivered slightly. Forcing her face into an impassive mask. Not wanting him to know just how bad their situation really was.

“You know exactly what I am talking about, shutting me out, putting on this act like everything is going to be ok. I know it isn't you know, I did fight in a war once, and against space aliens. I'm not exactly a helpless child. I need you Nat I need you to talk to me.” Steve said loosing some of his anger, as Natasha's hand dropped from her face, and her eyes turned up to his own. The guilt was written there as plain as day. No hiding, no false smile, just pure sorrow and worry. Steve wanted to go to her. Hold her close to him and make it all better. For a moment he remembered the hug she had given him when he had first returned to Stark tower. 

In that moment there had been no barriers between them, it had only lasted for a few seconds before her mask had slipped back into place, and he had been too much of a coward to push for more. Steve wished he had done so now, he wished he had held onto her a little longer, maybe placed a kiss on the top of her head, wished he had not let her slip away so easily. Now they were here alone on the highway, and standing looking at one another no more than five feet apart, both unmoving, almost frozen too the spot.

“What do you want me to say Steve, that we are screwed, because at this moment we couldn't be more screwed if a plane fell out of the sky and landed on us. At least then we wouldn't be able to fuck up the time line any more than we already have.” Natasha replied after a few moments. The way her chest heaved as she breathed in and out let Steve know she was just as angry as he was. Angry at herself, angry at the situation, angry at him? Maybe all of the above, but the need to wrap her in his arms returned ten fold now. It was so strong that Steve even took a step towards her.

“I know it looks bad, but we have to keep trying, we can't give up, maybe we just walk back to town and find a car.” Steve said freezing to the spot as he noticed Natasha's eyes widen and her body grow tense at his approach. For now he knew he should tread carefully, with everything that had happened to them, he was sure that Natasha was ready to run for the nearest bolt hole and stay there.

“Ok fine, but keep you eyes peeled for anything travelling in our direction.” Natasha said as she visibly relaxed and span around to head back the way they had come. Steve didn't want to spend the rest of the long walk looking at her back, so he jogged slightly to catch up, falling into step beside her as she continued to look straight ahead, and practically ignore his presence.

“Will we have anyway of knowing what that may have done to the time line?” Steve asked after about a mile, and Natasha knew exactly what he was talking about. She had no wish to discuss what had happened back in the patrol car, but he deserved and answer either way.

“No, not until we either get back, or we notice something on the news or in the papers again.” her answer was terse, but not unfriendly, it was clear to Steve that she was feeling bad about what happened, even though it was unintentional.

“You know that it wasn't your fault right, that it was an accident.” Steve said in an effort to make her feel better. He was surprised when the red head spun on her heel and faced him, abruptly stopping their trek along the road and making Steve feel inexplicably frightened. Not of Natasha herself, but of the emotions hiding behind her eyes.

“There are no accidents Steve, we needed out of that patrol car, we did that, two people died, but so far no one else knows who we are. I saved what could be saved by doing what I do best. Once a cold blooded killer always a cold blooded killer.” Her voice clipped off as Steve just stood there shaking his head. This time he could not stop his hands from reaching out for her. His arms extending until his fingers closed around her shoulders. Her skin was like ice under his touch, bumpy with goose flesh, and shaking with what could be cold, but more likely anger and fear.

“You were a killer, not any more, not for a long time, and not too me.” Steve said with all the truth and compassion he could muster, willing her to believe it.

“You're wrong, but thank you.” Natasha said her eyes dropping away from his as a small smile slid onto her face. It was gone before she looked up at him again, but there was something different in the air now. A calm had settled between them, like what had needed to be said had been said, and now all that was left was them and the mission. For a moment they just looked at one another, Steve's hands still lightly holding her shoulders, as Natasha stepped forward slightly, shifting her weight form one foot to the other, bring her ever so slightly closer.

For a brief moment Steve thought he should kiss her, that that was what she wanted too, just as he was about to close the final foot or so between them, Natasha moved, her head and neck stretching around his body too look off into the distance. Steve impulsively turned to see what she was looking at.

There out of the thin wave of heat rising from the road was a car, it was blue, the rims on the tires glinted in the bight Autumn sunshine, and as it drew nearer they could clearly see a young couple sitting in the front. Steve knew this was their chance, and maybe it was for the best. Getting involved with his only companion on this journey could prove very costly in the end, no matter how much his heart yearned for it.

TBC...... Thanks for reading XxX


End file.
